Like a Virgin
Like a Virgin to piosenka z odcinka "The Power of Madonna" sezonu pierwszego. Jest śpiewana przez trzy pary - Emmę i Willa, Finna i Santanę, Rachel i Jesse'go. Piosenka pokazuje niepewność Rachel, Emmy i Finna co do utraty dziewictwa. Jesse, Will i Santana próbują ich przekonać do tego, aby to zrobić. Rachel i Jesse są w pokoju Rachel, Finn i Santana w hotelu, a Emma i Will w domu Willa. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Rachel: I made it through the wilderness// Przedarłam się przez dziką przestrzeń Somehow I made it through...// Jakoś to zrobiłam Rachel i Jesse: ''' '''I didn't know how lost I was// Nie wiedziałam jak zagubiona byłam Until I found you...// Dopóki cię nie znalazłam Emma i Will: I was beat // Byłam przegrana Incomplete// Niepełna I'd been had// Mieli mnie inni I was sad and blue// Byłam smutna i rozpaczałam Rachel i Jesse: But you made me feel...// Ale sprawiłeś, że poczułam się Yeah, you made me feel// Tak, sprawiłeś, że poczułam się Shiny and new...// Lśniąca i nowa Like a virgin// Jak dziewica Touched for the very first time// Dotknięta po raz pierwszy Rachel, Jesse, Santana i Finn: Like a virgin// Jak dziewica When your heart beats// Kiedy twoje serce bije Next to mine// Blisko mojego Rachel: Gonna give you all my love, boy// Oddam ci całą moją miłość My fear is fading fast...// Mój strach szybko zanika Rachel i Jesse: I've been saving it all for you// Zachowałam do dla ciebie ' 'Cause only love can last...'// Bo tylko miłość może trwać Emma i Will: You're so fine// Jesteś taki delikatny And you're mine// I jesteś mój Make me strong// Sprawiasz, że jestem silna Yeah you make me bold// Sprawiasz, że jestem śmiała Rachel i Jesse: Oh your love thawed out...// Twoja miłość ociepliła Yeah, your love thawed out// Tak, twoja miłość ociepliła What was scared and cold// Co było wystraszone i zimne Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana i Finn: Like a virgin// Jak dziewica Touched for the very first time ('''Santana: Hey, yeah)//Dotknięta po raz pierwszy '''Like a virgin// Jak dziewica With your heartbeat// Z twoim rytmem serca Next to mine..// Bijącym obok mojego Jesse, Will i Finn: Oooh ('''Rachel i Emma: Whoah)' '''Oooh, ('Santana:' Whoah whoah)' Oooh ('''Rachel i Emma: Whoah) oooh, (Santana: Yeahh yeah yeah)' '''Oooh ('Rachel i Emma:' Whoah) oooh, ('Santana:' Whoah whoah)' Santana: You're so fine// Jesteś taki delikatny And you're mine// I jesteś mój Santana i Finn: I'll be yours// Będę twoja ' 'Till the end of time'// Do końca wszelkiego czasu ' 'Cause you made me feel'// Bo sprawiłeś, że poczułam Yeah, you made me feel// Tak, sprawiłeś, ze poczułam I've nothing to hide!// Że nie mam nic do ukrycia Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will i Finn: Like a virgin, ('''Santana: You make me feel like a virgin)// Jak dziewica 'Touched for the very first time ('Santana: Oh, baby)// Dotknięta po raz pierwszy '''Rachel, Jesse, Santana i Finn: Like a virgin// Jak dziewica When your heart beats // Kiedy twoje serce bije Next to mine// Blisko mojego Like a virgin// Jak dziewica Rachel i Finn: Ooh, ooh... Like a virgin ('''Santana: Hey!)// Jak dziewica '''Rachel, Finn i Santana: Feels so good inside// W środku czuję się tak dobrze Jesse: When you hold me// Kiedy mnie trzymasz Santana: When you hold me// Kiedy mnie trzymasz Jesse: When your heart beats// Kiedy twoje serce bije Finn: When your heart beats// Kiedy twoje serce bije Jesse: When you love me// Kiedy mnie kochasz Santana: When you love me baby ('''Rachel i Finn: Oh oh oh whoah)// Kiedy mnie kochasz '''Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana i Finn: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh, Oh, oh, oh, oh ('''Santana: Yeah)' '''Rachel i Jesse:' Oh oh yeah Santana: Oh Rachel, Jesse, Emma, Will, Santana i Finn: Like a virgin// Jak dziewica Ciekawostki *Podczas nagrywania piosenki, każdy wykonawca śpiewał ją w całości, aby producenci mogli ją edytować w każdy sposób, jaki chcieli. *Tylko Finn stracił dziewictwo podczas tego numeru. *Podczas jednej sceny z Rachel i Jesse'm, można zobaczyć tatuaż, który na lewym ramieniu ma Lea Michele. Galeria Likeavirginglee.jpg Music-likeavirgin.jpg Tumblr l17qqiUzXW1qzcgg2.gif Finn-Santana-Like-A-Virgin-finn-and-santana-under-construction-17992985-500-227.gif Glee-like-a-virgin-episode.jpg Hqdefault.jpg 640px-Glee 15 like a virgin 2.png 2zpv5vs.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Willa Schuestera Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Power of Madonna